The Way Things Used to Be
by RHalltheway
Summary: 6th year fic told rom Ron's POV. Ootp spoilers. Ron and Hermione were meant for each other but what will happen when they actually realize it? How is Harry doing after Sirius's Death? (better than it sounds i promise!) R
1. Ch1

"GINNY!", Ron roared at his sister. "It's five a clock in the morning! I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
"Sorry!" she said before she slammed to door in his face.  
  
"God!" muttered Ron to himself. 'Doesn't that girl ever fucking sleep?' he thought. Ginny had been up all night trying to finish the rest of her homework before school started next week. She had asked Ron for help but he told her he had enough of his own damn homework and that she shouldn't have left it to the last minute. To get back at Ron she'd been playing music extremely loudly knowing how easily he got angry when woken up.  
  
Ron slept until about 9:00 until his mother woke him up. "Ron get up Harry and Hermione are coming in an Hour"  
  
"Idontwanna" he said sleepily. He did however drag himself out of bed and when dressed, went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
"Oh good you're up" said his mother, "I was beginning to think you had died up there."  
  
"Oh mum don't get my hopes up!" said his brother Fred. "Yeah", said George, "after all it's bad enough you gave birth to the toad." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Shut up! Why are you two here anyway? If you've moved out then why are you always hanging around?" "It's still our family!" said George pretending to be hurt by Ron's comment. He and Fred had opened their jokeshop-Weasley's Wizard Wheezeys- in Diagon Alley and were making a lot of money. The apartment they shared with Lee Jordan was over the shop.  
  
"Well we got to go open the shop. I don't think Lee will like us ditching him." said Fred. " Yeah thanks for breakfast Mum it was great as usual!" added George. And with that the twins apparated.  
  
"Okay now Ron.Ginny.lets go stand by the fireplace and wait for Harry and Hermione. They should be here any minute! Ron stood up and went to the fireplace. He was excited to see his best friends again and see what they had been doing this summer. Ginny and Mrs' Weasley came and stood beside him. They waited for about 3 minutes when someone tumbled out of the fireplace sooty and coughing.  
  
A/N well there you go! The first chapter! I know it's nothing great but thins is my first ever fic and it's late but I'm doing my best! I promise this story is going to get really good! I've got some cool plans for it! Okay thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me any suggestions or even if you hate it just let me know. How do you think I'm doing so far? Thanks!  
sar 


	2. Ch2

A/N OMG! My first review!!!! Thank you Dark Cow you are officially my favorite person! I'm so excited! *grins stupidly* Ok well enough with me acting stupid.....ON WITH THE STORY~  
  
Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace. Her hair was dis-shelved and her clothes and face covered in soot, but Ron couldn't help noticing how much she had changed. Her hair was still curly but was now manageable and fell around her face in controlled ringlets. She was extremely tan and had filled out in all the right places.  
  
"RON!" he heard Ginny speaking to him and it snapped him back to consciousness. "Will you stop drooling and say hello already? Hermione's been talking to you for like 3 minutes!"  
  
Ron turned a very interesting color of red. "Hey 'mione" he felt rather stupid.  
  
"Ron it's so good to see you! I haven't talked to you in ages!" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Bloody Hell" Ron heard someone mutter and turned around to see Harry picking himself up from the floor. "I forgot how uncomfortable floo powder is!"  
  
Hermione ran forward and hugged Harry. Ron couldn't help notice that she didn't give him a kiss. "Great to see you Harry!" she said brightly.  
  
Harry grinned at Ron "Hey mate" he said shaking Ron's hand. "You to" said Ron grinning back and pulling him into a rough hug. Ron looked his best friend over. He had obviously been working out. Ron saw that built some nice muscles on his arms. He had a bit of a tan and Ron saw stubble on his chin.  
  
Hermione had been greeting Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Harry hugged them both and got checked over by Mrs. Weasley. "Harry dear, you look absolutely dashing! Oh you've gotten so handsome!" Harry blushed.  
  
Ron brought Harry and Hermione upstairs. Hermione dumped her things in Ginny's room and then the three of them walked to Ron and Harry's room.  
  
"So how've you two been?" Hermione asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm alright" said Ron "It's been really boring this summer. I'm glad you guys are here. Now I actually have something to keep me busy!"  
  
"I'm ok also" said Harry "It wasn't as bad as usual with the Dursleys this summer. Ever since Moody threatened them they've been scared that if they do anything to me, some wizard will show up and kill them." "Actually It's been quite nice seeing my cousin whimper every time I come into a room." Ron and Hermione laughed.  
  
"So" said Harry in an undertone "Have you guys heard anything about voldemort?"  
  
Ron flinched at the name but Hermione said "No. Why do you anything?"  
  
"Nothing" said Harry bitterly "The bloody order won't tell me anything! You think they might've changed their attitudes after what happened earlier this summer but they're still not saying anything. Also they've still got people guarding me everywhere. I hear wizards apparating all the time in my nei. What's frusterating is that they never stop to say hello or even acknowledge my presence. They just stay invisible outside of my house and don't say two words to me." Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
Ron understood how Harry could be frustrated. He was forced to live with his muggle relatives who were horrible to him and he was cut off completely cut off from the wizarding world. Having to know that wizards just outside off his house all the time was sure to drive him mad.  
  
"Well Ron, your Dad works at the ministry. Have you heard anything."  
  
"I wish. Dad won't tell me anything so if I want to find out anything I have to listen to him and Mum talk about it. I have heard a few things though." Ron thought for a moment remembering the things his parents had said. He knew he ought to tell his friends. After all they pretty much told each other everything. He wouldn't tell them everything though. Not Yet. He didn't want to ruin the good moods his friends were in.  
  
"I heard Dad telling Mum about what the order thinks Vol-he gulped and Hermione rolled her eyes - I mean you know who is up to.  
  
A/N Ok kiddies next chapter you will find out what Voldemort has been doing and Ron and Hermione will have a little situation! (hehehe) so keep reading and I'll updated ASAP. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx ;)  
  
Sar 


	3. ch 3

A/N Hey! Ok first of all I have to say Snappish79 thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I know the first chapter was short but that was really to see whether people would hate the story. Also, I know I did give you a cliffy but I wanted to build suspense! (haha) Thanks for the advice though and keep it comin! I can use all the help I can get!  
  
"Dad was telling Mum some stuff the other night. He said they didn't have proof..only suspicions. They think that since you know who hasn't done anything all summer..he's got to be planning something. It's been horribly quiet you know? No odd muggle killings..No sign of death eaters..nothing."  
  
"It's weird isn't it?" said Hermione looking thoughtful "I mean Voldemort finally has his body back. He has his strength. You would have thought he'd do something by now."  
  
Harry ran a hand through his already untidy hair "He's up to something" he said slowly "and I have a feeling it's something pretty bad if he's taken so much time to regroup. He hasn't tried to get inside my head once this summer. Usually everyone would be happy that it's calm but it's only a matter of time before he strikes right?" he paused taking a deep breath "Ok so Ron do you know what he's got as far as followers go? What's happening with the giants and the dementors?"  
  
Ron knew someone would eventually ask that. But he wasn't going to let it all out..not yet. "Haven't heard too much about that. We know he has a good number of giants with him now but I'm not sure what else is going on." Ron felt really guilty about leaving things out but it was all too much to handle. Harry was happy now. He had been happy less and less over the years. Ron wasn't going to bring him down until he absolutely had to.  
  
"RON! HERMIONE! HARRY!" they all started when they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice from another floor. "TIME FOR LUNCH YOU THREE! COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE!"  
  
"ALRIGHT MUM!" Ron called back. They walked downstairs all still deep in thought.  
  
They had bacon sandwiches for lunch and Ron saw the look on Harry's face when he saw the food. "Wow, Mrs. Weasley this looks great. I haven't eaten like this since....well since the last time I was at the burrow."  
  
"Well you feel free to eat as much as you want Harry. Lord knows you could use some meat on those bones!" They laughed.  
  
Ron caught Ginny looking longingly at Harry. He looked away quickly suddenly feeling rather sick. He didn't even want to know what the hell she was thinking about.  
  
When they finished lunch Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny went outside to enjoy the day. Its was sunny and beautiful out.  
  
"Who's up for a game of quiditch?" said Ginny brightly heading to the shed.  
  
"That sounds great!" said Harry "Let me go get my firebolt!" and jogged away.  
  
"What do you say Hermione?" Ron looked at her wondering if she could fly at all "Want to try quiditch? I promise we'll take it easy on you." "Speak for yourself" Ginny said jokingly as she did a difficult loop and hung upsidown on her broom "I play rough and that's just the way it is" She said it stubbornly but flashed Hermione a grin and winked at her. She landed after a complicated barrel roll.  
  
"I guess I could try" Hermione hesitated "You know at least to see why you and Harry talk about it constantly"  
  
"Great!" said Ron "You can use Charlie's old broom." And he ran to get it from the shed.  
  
When Harry was back the four of them mounted their brooms confidently (with the exception of Hermione whose broom almost started rising without her) and flew lazily.  
  
Harry and Ginny watched Ron get Hermione centered on her broom. "This is hard!" she cried obviously frustrated. Ron got her balanced enough and they began their game.  
  
They flew for the rest of the afternoon until it was pitch black and Mrs. Weasley shouted at them to get inside. Hermione and Ginny lost horribly to Ron and Harry who, both being on the Griffindor quiditch team, knew exactly how to fly and what to do. Hermione, however, had gotten much better thanks to Ron's coaching and even managed to score about thirty points.  
  
Ginny and Mrs. Weasley went to bed early.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat around talking about Hogwarts and friends and anything else that came to mind. Harry went to bed around 11 leaving Ron and Hermione alone.  
  
Ron was suddenly nervous having to be alone with Hermione and he couldn't understand why. 'Why the hell should I be nervous around her?' thought Ron 'She's my friend. What's wrong with me?' He felt he should say something.  
  
He cleared his throat loudly "So...uh...mmm.....how've you been 'mione?'  
  
"Oh" she said awkwardly "Er....fine I guess. And you?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Ron couldn't help noticing how beautiful she had become. She was wearing jeans and a tight muggle top. Her hair framed her face and hung just below her shoulders. The moonlight reflected in her eyes as she turned to face him.  
  
"You seem different somehow Ron" she said quietly "I like it"  
  
"Thanks" said Ron hearing his voice croak. He cleared his throat "You look really nice tonight Hermione" He had heard himself saying it but couldn't remember thinking before he had. She didn't seem to mind though so he was relieved.  
  
"Oh...Thank you Ron. That's really sweet of you to say."  
  
Ron nodded. He was feeling things he had never felt before. He looked at her and the only word he could think of to describe her was perfect. He knew right then that he definitely liked her as more than a friend..as more than just Hermione. He wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt. He wanted to tell her how he felt. But he knew that was a bad idea. What would she do? Laugh at him probably. 'Why would she want to be with you?' he asked himself nastily 'You're nothing special. You're just stupid, plain, Ron Weasley.  
  
But suddenly there she was. Right in front of him. He couldn't help himself. He took her hand and she moved so they were facing other. She was so close. He could smell her perfume. 'God, she smells so good' She leaned forward and he was surprised but he shut his eyes and bent down slightly. He felt her lips. Electricity shot through his body. Her lips were soft and full. He felt her hands go to his hair and he put his comfortably on her hips. He parted his lips and her tongue slid into his mouth. He met it eagerly and felt his trousers becoming extremely tight as the blood rushed to one are of his body.  
  
Ron heard the front door open. 'Shit that's Dad!' They broke apart both gasping for breath.  
  
A/N Ok there's the chap! I know another cliffy! But I can't help it! It's a good way to keep people reading. I promise I won't make the nest chapter a cliff-hanger alright? So finally a lil Romance! What do you think? Did I go overboard? Not enough? I'm totally open for suggestions here so please tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanx!  
  
sar 


	4. ch4

A/N Hey all! Sorry it took me a lil longer this time. I had a violin competition thingy and I was out of state for 3 days. I'll try to be quicker though.  
  
Well alrighty then! Thank you Dark Cow your reviews are so funny and I love reading them! (awww I feel so special! Also thank you snappish and I will make this chap longer just for you! Thanks so much for the great advice, I love getting it.  
  
K well I'll shut up now! READ ON!  
  
"Oh!" Mr. Weasley abruptly realized what had been going on" Er...sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just go upstairs now. Hermione and Ron were blushing unbelievably and Ron was wiping his mouth stupidly his eyes somewhat glazed over.  
  
Mr. Weasley was halfway upstairs when he turned and said "Ron I'll need to talk to you sometime tomorrow alright?" Ron nodded and looked a little frightened.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!!" Hermione cried out worriedly "Oh what he must think of us! Of me!" She looked horrified at the thought.  
  
Ron just looked at her stunned. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had kissed Hermione! And then his brain started to function again. Yeah sure he had kissed Hermione but his dad walked in on them! 'Shit!' He turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione" he said as calmly as he could "Don't worry we..we can fix this...uh I'm sure he doesn't think anything horrible about us." There was a long pause in which they simply stared at each other all emotion gone from both of their faces.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Did we....did....what just happened?" Ron looked at her. He searched her face wonderingly. She didn't seem upset about the kiss 'Maybe she actually like it' he thought 'Well she must have. She didn't pull away...and she kissed back. That's for sure!'  
  
"Er..we just kissed?" he said looking at her like she was the beautiful thing in the world.  
  
She blushed at his look and grinned. "Yeah we did didn't we?" He smiled back  
  
"Hermione you mean... you don't mind?" he asked her astonished.  
  
"Mind?" It was her turn to give him a look that made him blush. "No Ron actually I really liked it. I've been wanting to do that for a very long time." She looked at the ground when she said this as though scared of what his reaction might be.  
  
Ron strode forward bravely and placed his hand under her chin. He lifted her head gently to look in her eyes. "So have I" he whispered to her. Their faces were extremely close again and Ron felt his heart rate soar. He leaned in and closed his eyes. He felt her amazing lips on his again as he cupped her face with his hands. Once again she put her hands in his hair. He removed his hands from her face and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. The blood all rushed to that area again as he felt her body full against his. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and felt her kiss back passionately. 'God this is amazing! She's incredible!' He groaned loudly when he felt her breasts against his chest. She pulled back and let go of him.  
  
"Oh god sorry Ron! I...we...we need to stop."  
  
"He was utterly bewildered as to why she would want to stop "What? But..why?"  
  
"That's why" she said smiling slightly as she pointed to his groin.  
  
"Oh! Shit!" he said feeling extremely stupid. He blushed spectacularly and she just laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I feel the same." She said as she now blushed "You know we can't go farther."  
  
"Yeah I get it. So..what does this mean Hermione?"  
  
"Well... What do you want it to mean?" she said quietly looking at him.  
  
"I...want it to mean you're my girlfriend." He said blushing again "But if you don't want to be fine. I...I understand."  
  
"Oh Ron!" She cried throwing her arms around him and grinning broadly. "YES YES YES!"  
  
Ron grinned back and couldn't remember ever feeling happier than he did right now. They walked upstairs arms around each other both grinning stupidly the whole way up. When they reached Hermione and Ginny's room, Ron turned to look at her.  
  
"Well...goodnight" he said 'hell yeah it was!' he thought happily  
  
"Yeah it was" she whispered.  
  
Ron pulled her close and brushed his lips against hers. He watched her walk away. 'Yes!'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hello! Ron are you still alive in there?! Get up already!"  
  
"Harry go away!" he grumbled sleepily.  
  
He suddenly remembered the events of the previous night. He sat up with a start. He had to tell Harry.  
  
"Whoa calm down! No need to freak out!" Harry said looking at Ron with a worried expression. "bad dream or something?"  
  
"No Harry! I have to tell you! Me and Hermione!" Ron looked at his best friend he couldn't believe it had happened. He had actually kissed Hermione!  
  
"Ok Ron stop freaking me out and tell me what happened already! Geez! You don't have to go mental on me!" he said somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Sorry" said Ron "But last night me and Hermione.." he trailed off not knowing exactly how to put it. 'what's he going to think about it?' he shook himself. 'just say it you git!'  
  
"Anytime Ron!" said Harry in that annoyed voice again  
  
"we kissed!" Ron blurted it out. Harry's jaw dropped open in shock.  
  
"You what?" asked Harry. Ron was relieved to see that he didn't look mad at all. Just shocked. "You really kissed her?" he asked  
  
Ron nodded fiercely "God Harry I don't just mean like a peck on the cheek either I mean we really kissed! With tongue and everything!"  
  
Harry's look of surprise changed to a somewhat grossed out look "Ugh..Ron did you really have to add that? My two best friends."  
  
"Well it's true!" said Ron feeling rather smug. "I even asked her out!" he said proudly "Well...sort of. But the point is we're going out!"  
  
"Wow" said Harry "Well done Ron. That's great! I was wondering when you two would figure out you were like obsessed with one another!" Ron laughed  
  
"Gee thanks Harry!"  
  
They both turned hearing a loud knock on their door. Ron went to open it and Fred and George walked in wearing identical sly grins and carrying extendable ears.  
  
"Hey!" said Ron angrily "Were you two prats listening? What did you hear?!"  
  
"Oh" said Fred lazily. "Only enough to make your life hell!" George laughed  
  
"You stupid gits!" said Ron "Ever heard of privacy?"  
  
"Hmmm" said George pretending to think very hard "You know it does ring a bell. What do you think Fred?"  
  
"I'm not sure" said Fred in mock consideration "I think I may have known what that was at a time. But not anymore!" He grinned wickedly.  
  
"If you idiots say anything I'll beat the shit out of your twin asses!"  
  
"Why little Ronniekins!" exclaimed George. Him and Fred feigning distress. "No need to threaten your loving brothers!"  
  
"Get out of my room!" Ron yelled at them. He shoved them both out and slammed the door in their faces.  
  
"Little bastered!" Ron heard Fred mutter while they walked away. "Don't worry about it" replied George "We'll have our fun with him later."  
  
Ron and Harry dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. They arrived to find Ginny, Hermione and the twins already there. The twins and Ginny smirked at him. 'Great Hermione must have told Ginny. Just what I need' he thought sarcastically.  
  
"Sleep well Ronny?" Fred asked sweetly "Any good dreams last night"  
  
"Shove it" he said grumpily and he took the seat next to Hermione. She smiled at her and he felt his heart speed up again. He forgot about the twins for a moment and smile back.  
  
"Awwww how sweet" said George.  
  
"Aren't you guys gonna hold hands?" said Fred in a mock cute voice  
  
Ron glared at them both. "If we want to" he said easily and unblushingly took Hermione's hand. He stuck his tongue out at the twins. She giggled.  
  
"Wow real mature Ron" said Fred sarcastically. George and Harry sniggered.  
  
"Will you two leave them alone" said Ginny "I think it's adorable" and she smiled at Ron and Hermione. Ron grinned gratefully at his sister.  
  
"So do I!" they heard Mrs. Weasley say from the kitchen.  
  
"I told her and Ginny together. Don't worry though they're both perfectly happy about it!" Hermione said into Ron's ear. Ron smiled feeling his body tingle.  
  
"Hey no secrets at the breakfast table!" said George loudly interrupting them.  
  
Right then Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen. "Morning everyone!"  
  
Ron promptly let go of Hermione's hand knowing what his dad had seen last night. Unfortunately Fred saw this and wasted no time in getting Ron into whatever trouble he could.  
  
"So Dad" said Fred loudly "Have you heard about Ron and Hermione? They're together now"  
  
"Yes dear isn't it just lovely?" chimed in Mrs. Weasley. By this time Ron and Hermione were both very red and waiting anxiously to hear what he would say.  
  
"Yes" said Mr.Weasley looking between the two. "It's actually quite nice" Ron looked at him and saw that his Dad was actually being truthful. He let out a sigh of relief. "Ron I'll need to talk to you after breakfast if you don't mind. Just a quick chat before I go in to work alright?" Ron nodded wondering what in the world his father would want to talk to him about.  
  
Fred and George gave each other knowing looks and said together "The talk" They both looked at Ron as if he were the funniest thing they had ever seen.  
  
Ron was extremely confused as to what they were talking about but he felt Hermione take his hand again under the table and he immediately forgot all about the twins and "the talk" as they had called it.  
  
When everyone was done with breakfast, Ron followed his father to the back yard. They walked to the quidditch pitch when his father stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
"Well Ron finally I have to give you this talk." Ron was utterly bewildered but his father continued "I've had this talk to each of your brothers and now it's your turn."  
  
"Uh...ok" Ron still had no idea what his father was talking about.  
  
Mr. Weasley pulled out a book. 'A book?' thought Ron "A bloody book? What the hell is going on?' His father handed him the book. He read the title. 'Safe Sex With the Ultimate Pleasure. A one-two guide on how to make them moan all night and still be safe about it!' Ron's mouth dropped.  
  
"Dad!" he exclaimed feeling his face go bright red "You think Hermione and I are...you think we....shit Dad we only started dating last night!" His father ignored him swearing and remained perfectly calm.  
  
"Things can happen Ron." Said his father "I'm not saying you and Hermione are doing anything now or that you will in the near future (Ron blushed heavily again) but this is something to prepare yourself if ever anything should happen. Believe me you will not regret having read this book. Also I'm going to teach you a contraceptive charm so that if you ever find yourself in this position at least you wont end up a father until you're ready." Ron still blushing furiously nodded.  
  
"So" said his father obviously relieved to have the hard part over with "Here is the charm then. You just point your wand..well you know where to point it...and say pritoca. If it works then you won't feel a thing. If you do feel something then it didn't work. Now go ahead and try"  
  
Ron looked at him like he was insane "What Now?! Here?!" he said feeling flustered.  
  
"Yes" said his father impatiently "here! Now!"  
  
"Pritoca" muttered Ron.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I didn't feel a thing" said Ron sheepishly.  
  
"Great" said his father "It worked then. It'll last for about 12 hours. Just say the charm again and it will come off." Ron did. His father and He walked back into the house and Mr. Weasley left for work.  
  
Ron entered the living room to see Ginny and Harry playing chess while Hermione and the twins sat watching them. Fred and George gave him Knowing smirks as he sat next to Hermione and she took his hand.  
  
A/N Whew! There's another chap! And see I kept my promise! No cliffy! Also, It was longer that all my others! Yay! I'm so proud of myself! pats herself on the back* Okay so please review and tell me what you guys think! Thanks!  
  
~* sar*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey all! I bet you all thought I had given up on this story right? Well, first of all, I must sincerely apoligize for the excruciatingly long wait on this story. I'm sorry, but high school is hard! I have so many sports and music activities that I'm barely ever even home during the school year. Then when I am home, I have a crap load of homework for all my evil Advanced classes. (My parents are psychotic. They expect me to be Valedictorian next year…..ug….pressure) Anyways, I actually have a bit of free time this summer so I've decided to continue with this story. You may notice that my writing style has changed quite a bit since I started writing this. I'm not much of a creative person though so at the moment I'm working on finding a beta to help me out. I absolutely need some extra help before I continue to write this. Until I find a good beta, there will be no more chapters. Expect chapter five in about a week. (that's not a promise. Sorry! But I hope to find a beta by then.)

Thank you all so much for your patience. I apreciate it more than you know!


End file.
